greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Atrocitus
History Origin Long ago, when the rogue Manhunters rampaged through Green Lantern Sector 666, Atrocitus was one of only five beings in the entire sector to escape death. He and the other four survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, and with Atrocitus serving as their leader. The Five Inversions performed a ritual which allowed them to peer into the future and discover the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which decreed that all life in the universe would end. They ruled a massive domain known as the Empire of Tears, until the Guardians of the Universe defeated the Five Inversions and imprisoned them on their capital, Ysmault. After Abin Sur arrives trying to locate survivors of a crash, he went to the imprisoned demons and asks for their assistance. Atrocitus refuses to help him, but his comrade Qull freely offered to answer three questions: the location of the survivors, the fate of Abin Sur, and the prophecy of the Blackest Night. Sur told this to the Guardians of the Universe, in turn kept the Five Inversions on Ysmault instead of transfering them to Oan sciencells. Following this, Sur began to make periodic visits to Ysmault, to learn how to prevent the Blackest Night. Sur even went so far as to free Atrocitus from his imprisonment so he could lead the Green Lantern to Earth, the birthplace of "the black" that would end the universe. Caged in Sur's starship, Atrocitus instilled fear in Sur, allowing the yellow impurity to seep into his willpower constructs and weakening them enough to escape. After slashing the Green Lantern in the chest, mortally wounding him , Atrocitus jumped from a point high Earth's atmosphere to escape Sur's failing ship. Atrocitus continued his violent rampage on the planet Earth. After killing an unspecified number of Air Force troopers, Atrocitus recited an oath that will possibly become the battle cry of the Red Lanterns and performed a ritual which gives him the name of the herald of the Blackest Night: William Hand. Atrocitus created a device using gun parts which acted as a cosmic divining rod, and used it to lead him to Hand (the device eventually became Hand's criminal weapon). Once he tracked down the human who, it is said, will play a prominent role in the coming of the Blackest Night, he attacked, and planned to take Hand's innards back to Ysmault. Before his plan proceeded, however, Sinestro and rookie Green Lantern Hal Jordan intercepted him, spiriting William Hand to safety. Atrocitus used his newly-constructed device to sap the power from their rings, leaving them with only their wits to defend them before the master of the Five Inversions. Sinestro is able to restore their rings' powers through his power battery, but Atrocitus still has the upper hand. Just as he is about to crush Sinestro with a power shovel, Hal uses his ring to blow up the yellow vehicle, suprising Atrocitus greatly, as he believes Green Lantern Rings do not work on yellow. Defeated, Atrocitus is contained by Sinestro, and taken to Oa. Later after Sinestro dropped Atrocitus back on Ysmault, Atrocitus and the other Inversions imparted a prophecy of the eventual rebellion of Sinestro's homeworld of Korugar. Sinestro didn't believe his lies and told him unlike Abin Sur he would not fall to fear. Connection to The Blackest Night Atrocitus is shown in the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War to be the first to forge a Red Lantern Power Battery, utilizing the power of rage. He said that his first new victim would be the one who called himself "The Greatest Green Lantern:" Sinestro, who had long since abandoned the Green Lantern Corps to forge a Corps in his own namesake. His Red Lantern Power Battery needed to be christened with blood, and he used it to beat Qull to death. Swearing to destroy Sinestro, Atrocitus became the first member of the Red Lantern Corps. Rise of The Red Lantern Corps Still trapped on Ysmault, Atroticus was still filled with hatred and rage and knowing the prophecy of the Blackest Night, killed the other four Inversions and forged a Red Lantern of blood and rage. Using his newfound instrument, he began his own corps dedicated by their hatred of Sinestro and his corps. The first of his corps to be recruiting was former Green Lantern Laira, who had been expelled from the Corps for killing in cold blood. Once his corps was assembled, Atrocitus and his followers headed to find Sinestro, who was being transported by a squad of Green Lanterns to Korugar for execution. When Atrocitus got there, he discovered that Sinestro Corps members were there too and ambusing the Green Lanterns. Atrocitus and his troops attacked, killing both members of the Green Lantern Corps and Sinestro Corps. They overwhelmed the other Corps and managed to capture Sinestro. Powers and Abilities Powers Superhuman Strength Superhuman Durability Claws Sorcery: using blood magic he is able to call upon the necromantic powers formally used by the Empire of Tears and later the Five Inversions. This magic is steeped in ancient and complex rituals. *'Precognition': by using blood rituals he is capable of opening himself to discern the future. general prophecy apparently is easier then specific knowledge. He and other inversions where able to fortell of the Blackest Night prophecy and determine the beginning of the fall of Sinestro from the Green Lantern Corps. But when he was upon earth looking for William Hand he had to enact a blood ritual to discern his name. Abilities Boundless Rage: over countless millennia of imprisonment Atrocitus has developed a tremendous rage and hatred for his jailers the Guardians of the Universe and their Green Lantern Corps. Inventive Occultist Strength *Brute Strength Weaknesses *Coming Soon Equipment *Red Lantern Power Battery Transportation *Flight Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Atrocitus_%28New_Earth%29 *http://www.comicvine.com/atrocitus/29-51905/ Category: Red Lantern Corps Members